


How a prince finds love

by MidnightFanfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Clumsy Killua Zoldyck, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Gon being an indirect flirt, Gon knows how to cook, Internal Battles, Killua is falling in love but doesn’t know it yet, Knight gon freecs, Lies, M/M, Prince Killua Zoldyck, Runaway Prince, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secrets, Teasing, Updating tags as I go, battles, forced engagement, homophobes, prince Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Gon Freecs is as prince who wants something different other then the comforting warmth and happiness of Hikari. So the obvious choice is to run away and join the ranks of another kingdom despite their kingdoms hating each other. Makes perfect sense, right?Killua Zoldyck is a prince who already forced into wedlock with a nobleman’s daughter despite hating the girl with a burning passion. He wanted something other then the blank and cold days in Yami. So when a new knight shows up and is basically the embodiment of everything his kingdom is the opposite of, how could he not be attracted?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first Killugon fanfic so I’ll be learning how to write these two better. Sorry if my writing is a bit run on or stiff, it’s usually like that until I get a feel for a character most of the time. I hope you like the first chapter.
> 
> P.S- the word “Hikari” means “light” in Japanese and “Yami” means “darkness” it’s basically both those kingdoms. I might be off and sorry if that offends anyone, but hopefully you can forgive me.

Gon Freecs, Prince of Hikari, had reached his twentieth birthday. His aunt smiled as he got down on both knees to be officially crowned prince. Their tradition was for the eldest son to be crowned on their twentieth birthday, find a bride by their twenty first birthday, and to be king once they turn twenty three. 

It was in a succession of three burdens that seemed to way Gon down after the perfectly polished crown was rested into the forest of dark hair that fluffed up on his head. Mito looked at him with a proud look as the guests in the audience cheered. 

Gon was not fond of formal events in the slightest, he thought of them as stuffy uptight events that shove more dress codes under his belt then what it’s worth. 

The young prince sighed as he looked into the mirror along the wall of his chambers, honey brown eyes staring at the official clothing. 

It was...bland to say the least. 

He looked out the window as the sun started to settle into the late afternoon sky, blues and greens mixing with reds and oranges. 

It was a peaceful day where the wind blew in gentle breezes as Gon made his way down the large staircase that led to the ballroom. Noblemen’s daughters and other suitors from different kingdoms dotted across the floor. Swinging elegantly into the arms of the next man to ask for their hand. 

Gon was an only child so as he passed the time by spinning young maidens around, he didn’t have any siblings to drag him away into an interesting conversation. No siblings to shove their face into the cakes and desserts with him. 

It was a bit lonely. That’s what Gon would call it. 

Their kingdom was one of the richer ones, lands filled with light and prosperity. Free will and smiles, dancing and giggling and warmth. But despite all the good and peacefulness that filled the air, there was never any...adventure. 

A thrill of war, or the thrill of going into dangerous woods. Climbing trees that have dead leaves or even the cold of winter. No bad things in sight. Just a peaceful land with happy people. 

Gon loved them all, but he wanted something more.  _ Something different.  _

So as he twirled one of his serving girls around, Gon gave them a smile. The servant in question was one of the few good friends he made of the staff in between studies and training.

“Bisky?” Gon asked quietly, eyes scanning the floor around them to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. 

The blonde girl sighed, “Of course you’d want something. That’s the only reason you asked me to dance, wasn’t it?” She retorted back but with a hint of fondness for inappropriate timing. 

The prince only gave her a sheepish smile. “Can you do me a favor?” 

Bisky huffed as she twirled again as her vibrant pink dress swished across the marble. “It depends, will I be getting in trouble?” 

“Well, maybe a little.” 

“Spit it out, sire. If we dance more than two songs it’ll look suspicious.” Bisky said with a shake of exasperation in her voice. 

“Help me run away, if only for a while.” Gon responded quietly, hands resting on her hips to lift her up in time for the beat of the music. 

The blonde servant nearly tripped on the edge of her dress from the sudden hit of surprise. 

“ _ Run away? _ ” She hissed, “That’s absurd! You’ll get yourself killed!” 

Gon bit his lip as the song started to fade off, “Well, yes, I suppose that could happen.” 

“Suppose? Gon, You’ll get yourself hurt and I’ll get banished if they found out you got hurt and I was the one to let you go!” Bisky fummed as her gloved hands fell away from his shoulders. 

He frowned. “I wouldn’t let that happen, you know that. You’re my friend! I’m not stupid enough to let you take the fall for it.” 

Bisky shook her head and took a step back, “This is risky, Gon. You’re the only son of Hikari, if something happened to you, the kingdom could be lost. You should think this through before risking the life of your people, and your kingdom.” 

Gon sighed as his honey brown eyes pasted their gaze on the floor, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “Okay, maybe I didn’t think that part through-”

“Obviously.”

“-But, it would only be for a short while. I’d be back before my next birthday, I’ll even look for a bride while I’m at it. I promise.” He finished. 

Bisky looked at him skeptically before looking at the rest of the people in the ballroom, a few other girls making their way to the prince as they spoke.

She held out her pinky finger, “Make me a light promise then. That you will be back before your birthday and to at least let your mother know you're alright every now and again. Deal?”

Gon beamed happily and wrapped his own pinky around hers. “Our light will intertwine until the promise is met, if I lie then I shall stick a hundred needles in my eye.” 

The servant sniffed in a satisfied manner and they dropped their hands. “I’ll see you at midnight, then a horse will be ready by the stables. If you’re not there in five minutes I call this off, got it?” 

The prince only gave a hum and a wave in acknowledgement as he was drugged back to the dance floor by another maiden. 

  
  


XxxxX

  
  


Gon shuffled through his room to throw pairs of clothes within the small confidence of a bag, shillings shoved into multiple bags in case he comes across bandits and they want money. Always great to carry multiple if you look like a peasant, they’ll take the bag because they think that’s all you got. 

Great way to avoid unnecessary dangers if there's too many to fight by yourself. 

He cursed as he looked to the moon rising into the sky, his time limit of getting everything is getting slimmer. The ladies in the ballroom had made him stay just a little ways before midnight, even if he was exhausted, there was an underlying thrill that continued his supply of energy. 

When all the packing and preparations were done he heard a soft knock at the door. Gon’s eyes widened as he shoved his items under the large blanket laying on the bed. 

He opened the old chamber door to only see Bisky standing there with a candle, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. “You have nearly three minutes now, I suggest you hurry it up before the stable hand realizes one of their pride and joys is missing.” 

Gon gave her a grateful hug as he sped back into the room to grab the bags only to speed past the servant at his bedroom door to rush down the stairs.

He looked back with a beaming smile and wave, the young blonde only shook her head out of fondness as the prince disappeared into the lower level of the castle. 

  
  


His feet hit the cobblestone with a surprising amount of quietness compared to the normal loud footsteps he would create. 

Gon jumped down the last few steps and gave spin. A laugh ringing into the dark of the night as he went over to the horse with a saddle already fixed on its back. 

The prince threw his foot into one of the stirrups and landed in the leather seat perfect, honey brown eyes shining with a newfound curiosity. 

He was leaving. 

He was going to get something new. 

Oh, and maybe try a new lifestyle for a bit.

Gon dug his heels into the horse’s side to signal for it to start running, iron horseshoes clopping against the stone. 

Wind blew in his face as if it was a welcoming embrace of a mother, warmth spread around his body as the villages sped in and out of view. Forest stretching on in its beautifully moonlight leaves and bushes lined with delicate berries. 

It was freeing to close his eyes and just relax, no responsibilities try to tear away the freedom of the outdoors. No servants pestering him for a fitting, no aunt wanting him to study, no knights that needed to be training. 

Just him, the moon, the stars, and nature. 


	2. Chapter 2

The prince was not in the best of moods this morning as he made his way out of bed. White hair rumpled and a slimy feeling still staining his skin, the fresh bathwater looked refreshly the morning hours.

Golden waves weaved through the crossed windows and landed on it as if it wanted to invite him in, Killua didn’t go against that request. 

He sunk into the warm water with a sigh, blue eyes sleepily glaring at the bed. There laid his fiance, Neon, asleep under  _ his _ covers. It made his blood boil in a different way that didn’t relate to the water surrounding him. 

The young prince turned away and started to wash himself as he glanced out the window near the bath. The sun had barely risen over the horizon as his gaze swept over the dark woods that were casted into shadows. 

Killua still had a year for all of the official treaties to be woven between the Yami kingdom and the minor one to the west where Neon was currently the only heir to. 

He gave a sigh at his horrid luck, getting stuck with an annoyingly loud and clingy girl is one of the last things he ever wanted. One that wouldn’t try and deplete their treasury faster than an avalanche on a slope. 

Silver-hair shone in the dawn light as Killua made his way around his room to dress himself. He never bothered to get a servant for personal matters that pertain to his room, Killua trusted no one but himself in here. 

As the sun rose, Killua latched his sword to his hip and slipped out the dark wooden doors of his chambers quickly without a hitch of noise. 

Today was one of the only uneventful days that will be in his schedule for the next sennight. The people in the castle started to wake with the light blooming in the kingdom. Despite the tempting rays, the heat never seemed to make their way to soak the cold kingdom. 

Maybe it was just his parents doing, Killua’s mood soured more. 

The prince made his way down the steps in a twirl of a dark blue cloak, eyes glinting with annoyance when a guard tried to stop him from going into the forest without backup. 

“I-I’m sorry, Sire, but the king has asked for you to stay inside tod-” The guard tried to get out, but stopped as the icy glare settled on him. 

“Are you calling me incompetent? I know of his wants, but I’m not partaking in the festivities of the day.” Killua responded blandly, a brow being raised in challenge. 

“O-Of course sire, what would you like me to report to the king to tell of your change of mind?” 

Killua sniffed, “No. He’ll figure it out for himself.” 

The guard bowed with a tremble, “A-As you wish, sire.” 

Killua just brushed past him without any more acknowledgement, the prince was not in the mood in having a lecture from a mere staff member. 

XxxxX

Killua made his way through the downtown village with swift steps, ignoring any looks he received from the people of the village. Their glare combined didn’t set him out of step once, just another pest in the kingdom his family ruled. 

Oh how this place got under his skin. 

He made his way through the force with swift movements, there one minute and the next blending in the shadows of the trees. Bandit attacks were the least of his worries, if he were to be caught about in the woods by guards on the main trail, his day would be more miserable. 

Killua slowed down as the morning started to become more apparent in the multi-colored leaves reflecting their colors onto the forest floor almost as if they were dancing. Silver hair shined with it and let the woods stay in a calm silence. 

Birds chirped from up head as silent footsteps set in their original pace. Nothing pressuring him here, not duties nor wife, father nor mother, brother or sister. Killua let out a sigh in relief as he made his way through the forest. 

The undergrowth struggled beneath moss and roots of other plants, streams beating against innocent rocks, animals fighting each other. Nothing was without violence even in nature, Killua only frowned. 

The day waned on with little to no excitement and the prince only became more sullen to the point where his movements became sluggish. Killua did not want to head back yet where a yelling or a beating would definitely be waiting behind closed doors like an old friend. 

As if the universe was answering his prayers, a noise up ahead caught his attention. The unmistakable faint sound of yelling. Metal clanging and shouts as comrades fell to the dirt. Killua smirked, a fight? Just what he needed to get the tension out of his shoulders. 

His feet leapt up his mind and ran a path towards the noise. However, by the time the silver-haired prince managed to get there, most of the enemies were on the ground except a few.

They grouped up in the circle around what he assumed had to be a few people from the opposing side seeing the tremendous amount of bodies laying on the bloodied ground. Though he didn’t see anyone from the opposing side on the ground laying with the enemies. 

Odd.

Killua walked his way over with a sword drawn, creeping around the edges of the ongoing battle. 

“Give up, kid! You ain’t gonna beat us, your injuries prevent you from doing anything!” One of the burly men shouted, Killua raised a brow with a quick glance at his surroundings again.

A kid did this?

That's incredibly impressive against so many enemies. 

A ratio of one-to-thirty? No one but a Zoldyck family member could go against that amount of odds in this kingdom. Just who is this guy?

His questions were answered when a sword was driven through the gut of what he assumed was the person who’d been mocking the kid. 

Killua held his breath.

That is  _ not _ a kid.

There stood a man most likely in his early twenties with sweat rolling down his face, dark black hair swinging in the wind. Silver sword glinting with blood, armor torn and a gleam in honey brown eyes. 

Holy hel, that is  _ not _ a kid.

Killua tried to get his mind to process the situation instead of drooling over who in the world this guy was. 

“Who’s next? I’m just getting warmed up! Training is never this fun where I’m from!” The bright tanned man said chirping. Anyone that is excited to be fighting would scare a normal person within their right mind.

The group of men backed up a step.

The man pouted, oh god and how his dark pink lips formed the person's shape against the sunlight. Killua could barely think straight. 

“No volunteers? That’s really sad, I would’ve liked a good match!” The man swung the sword with his words, blade swinging against the mid sections of three men. They fell to the earth in a heap. 

Another man from the back shouted, “All in men! Take him down! No fooling around!” 

Killua watched as the battle progressed, enemy after enemy being tossed like a leaf on the dirt. 

The young prince continued to watch in a trance as the graceful fighting of the stranger, the only thing snapping him out of his reverie was a shadow in the corner of his eyes.

Killua looked over the same moment a man jumped out from behind a tree to take the beautiful stranger by surprise. The silver-haired man smirked, finally some action he could partake in other than fawning over a complete stranger. 

He sprinted easily from the place he kept hidden and crossed his sword with the man, sky blue eyes glinting with amusement. “Not very noble of you to be taking a behind hit, now is it?” 

The man’s eyes widened, “W-What- how did you-” 

In the moment of distraction, Killua spun the blade downwards. Body following the movement as his dark blue cape spun through the air and sword made contact with the man. Blood flowed freely as he hit the earth with his comrades. 

That was satisfying. 

Killua turned around to be face-to-face with the sunkissed man who’s honey eyes were looking at him with something akin to amazement, his pale skin buzzing at the gaze. 

The man smiled, sword being brought back into a black leather sheath. He held out a tanned hand with a smile, “I’m Gon. Thanks for the save.” 

Killua looked at the hand held out to him. Smooth flesh without a blemish or scare, the prince sucked in a breath and let his hand meet the warm one. Killua’s skin buzzed with power as he looked back up from their combined hands.    
  


“Killua. Killua Zoldyck.” He responded sharply. 

Gon’s eyes widened, “Oh wow, I did not think I would be meeting a prince in the woods.” 

The dark haired man gave a bow, “Good to meet your acquaintance, sire.” 

Killua felt his cheeks heat, what in the world is his body doing? It’s a normal stupid gesture that means  _ absolutely nothing. _

He took in a breath.    
  


“I have to say the same to you, Gon. Where did you learn to fight?” The prince asked, eyes trailing over bodies. 

Gon raised a hand to the back of his neck sheepishly, “I uh...learned from some knights. I don’t think it’s that good really.” 

Killua looked at the man in front of him dumbfounded, “Not  _ good _ ? Nearly no one here can fight as well as you did.”

Gon beamed, “Really? Where I come from most fight the same way I do, it gets boring without a new challenge.” 

Killua hummed for a moment as his eyes passed over Gon’s armor, it looked official but the patchwork of which kingdom he belonged to was ripped off. Maybe he was a traitor? He frowned before looking back at those innocent honey doe eyes. 

Impossible.

There doesn’t seem to be a dishonest bone in this man’s body. 

Killua straightened his cloak and cleared his throat, “Are you looking for work by chance?” 

Gon ran a hand through his hair with a breathy laugh. “What kind?” 

The white haired man raised a brow. “A knight of course, with your talent I doubt my father would turn you away.” 

The other man hesitated, something passed through his eyes before his shoulders set in determination. “If you’re willing to let me try, I would like to become a knight for you, sire.” 

There was something about the way Gon was asking him permission that made a small smile twitch at his lips. “Then we head back before nightfall, you will be challenged in the courtyard by our head guard. If you succeed, then you will be accepted immediately.”

Gon smirked, “I love a good challenge, sire. No need to worry.” 

Killua looked away as heat flew to his face, that stupid smirk does something to twist his stomach. Hopefully it would go away quickly enough. 

Gon strode up next to him with a smile, “Shall we get going then, sire?”

Killua gulped and nodded before taking off in the direction he originally came from. This was going to be a long trip if the man kept smiling like the sun incarnate. 

There was something about Gon that was different from the people of his kingdom. 

Killua had an urge to figure out why this man made his stomach turn in knots and his stupid smile made a flutter happen in his chest.    
  


And why he never felt anything like it before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter- I’m not the great with releasing chapters quickly but I’ll try! Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

The forest thrived in the boldest form of colors, leaves the shades of blushing cheeks and ripest carrots, green littered in as if the trees gave the color a vague after thought. 

Animals went about their own business, calling out to each other in warnings or greetings. The beating of tiny wings and wind swishing about to give a chill down a person’s spine. 

All in all it was a peaceful afternoon as the Prince led Gon back to the Yami Kingdom. Gon looked around with adoration and fascination, something Killua has never seen before on someone’s face. Everyone looked at the world with a pacificity here most of the time. 

Killua raised a brow when Gon pulled out a bag and started to shuffle his way through it to pull out a silk wrapped object. 

A silk fit for royalty. 

_ Who is this guy, seriously.  _

Killua looked back forwards before he tripped over a log. 

“So, what do you have wrapped up there Gon?” 

Gon looked over with surprise that the Prince had been paying attention to him, he brightened at the question. “Lunch, actually. Would you like to share with me? I wouldn’t want you to go hungry?” 

Killua bit his lip in thought. It’s true he didn’t think about bringing food along for the journey in the woods, he also hadn’t waited around for breakfast to be delivered. He guessed a few bits couldn’t hurt.

“Only if you’re offering.” Killua responded back dully, trying not to get his hopes up when the delightful aroma filtered through the air. 

Gon broke the food apart and handed half to Killua in the silk covering, it was a thoughtful gesture so he wouldn’t get his hands dirty. 

The upcoming knight chomped down on the food easily enough and Killua looked at it with hesitation. Taking food from a stranger. Oh how his father would disapprove of this. 

That thought drove his conviction and took a large bit of it. 

Flavor burst on his tongue like never before and Killua’s eyes widened. Holy hell, it tasted  _ fantastic _ . 

It was something he never tasted before, nothing could describe the amount of spices and sweets combined. Nothing could compare to this delicacy in his hands, it honestly took the breath right out of his lungs in surprise. 

The prince turned to Gon with a dazed look in his eyes, sauce covering some of the pale skin on his cheek. “Where did you get this?”

Gon raised a brow, “It’s a homemade recipe, sire. I made it myself.” 

Killua’s eyes widened and he used his free hand to grab the collar of Gon’s tunic and pulled the slightly taller male to his level. “Would you be able to make more when we get back to the palace?” 

The sun kissed man beamed and put his hand on the prince’s wrist. “If that’s what you wish, sire. I’d be happy to make more!” 

Killua let go of him when he got his answer and nodded. “Good. That's going to be one of your jobs. You are to make these every time I wish for them.” 

Gon gave him a dopey smile, Killua felt his face heat up in the slightest at the look. It felt like Gon was praising Killua instead of the other way around.  _ How in the world is that even possible? _

“Sire?” Gon asked with a stifled laugh. 

“Hm.” Killua looked at him with a raised brow as he shoved the rest of the treat in his mouth, groaning happily at the flavor.

“You have some on your face, sire.” Gon continued with a suppressed laugh.

Killua’s face flushed out of embarrassment and looked away to rub it off, the knight just chuckled and took the silk from the prince’s hands. “Here, let me.”

Gon took his cheek gently and lifted it up as Killua gave a yelp of protest, he just gave another beaming smile before rubbing the silky fabric against his skin. It gathered up what was smeared on his face and let the prince go.

“There, all cleaned.” 

The prince didn’t think his face could get anymore flushed, his pale hands flew to his cheeks in an attempt to cover the blush. Which resulted in him losing his footing on a root that oh-so-conveniently was placed in the middle of the pathway. 

He let out an ungraceful squawk when he nearly hit the ground. However before he could manage to bust his elbow against the ground; he twirled around in the air in a quick succession of moments before being easily placed between two _ very well built _ arms. 

Killua flushed once Gon’s smile registered in his unfocused eyes, the prince pushed his hands against the knight’s shoulders. 

“Put me down!” He protested as Gon tightened his grip. 

The knight just shrugged at his suggestion. “I think I should keep you like this until we get back, sire. I wouldn’t want to be blamed for allowing you to get hurt in a fit of uncontrollable clumsiness.” 

The silver-haired man flushed in embarrassment, “I am  _ not  _ clumsy!” 

Gon raised a brow, “Yes, of course you’re not sire.” He responded with a teasing tilt in his voice. Killua just fummed and looked away from the sunshine incarnate blinded him, one sun was enough thank you very much. 

“So, will you be pointing me in the right direction or will you stay sulking like a child, sire?” Gon asked sweetly, voice full of mirth despite having just insulted someone of royal status. 

Killua gave him a blank look, “You cannot talk to me like that.”

Gon twisted his lips into a funny look and gave an honest gaze to the prince. “Not to be rude, sire, but I don’t pin you as the type to just have praise rained down on you all the time. I would much rather speak to you as I would any other, giving any other act of communication is an act of mistrust.”

The prince frowned. “Mistrust?” 

The knight nodded, “If you are around people who treat you the same, how will you ever be able to pick out a traitor when the time comes? To know who has your back when the enemy has it pressed against the wall? How to know who to go to when the burden becomes too hard? Who to laugh with to feel normal, if only for a while?” 

Killua stared at the sun kissed man, head swimming with question and eyes filling with tears under white lashes. Gon noticed. 

He sucked in a breath, “Sorry, sire. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”   
  


Killua continued to look at this man who just swept into his life with a breeze and just pointed out every single thing Killua wanted in the time it took to blink less than five times. 

The prince pursed his lips. “You sound as if you’re coming from personal experience.” Gon hesitated, “I knew someone like you once.” is all he responded with. 

They resided in silence after that.

Killua didn’t know what to do with all the things Gon had said, how would he know? He was never brave enough to ask the questions in fear of getting answers that no man would want, the answer of that no one would be there when most needed by another.

Killua looked at his hands. 

No one would be there for a killer, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’ll admit- it was a bit rushed. My bad...but I just wanted to get another one pushed out here before school takes away most of my free time. Comment what you think so far and have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on what you think and I’ll try to send out the next chapter eventually. Have a good day/night!


End file.
